Oftentimes ink cartridges have certain predefined design constraints such as outer dimensions, latch features, fluidic interconnect features, certain back pressure mechanisms, etc. There is a desire for ink cartridges to hold relatively large amounts of ink at relatively low manufacturing costs, and while respecting these predefined design constraints.